fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Eilonwy's Treasures
Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa led Eilonwy back to her cottage. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Eilonwy asked curiously. "You'll see!" Young Simba said. "It's a surprise!" They led her further into the cottage and Timon pointed ahead. Eilonwy gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Taran! "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Eilonwy said happily. She gave them a hug. She then walked over to the statue and admired it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She then giggled and said "Why, Taran, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Eilonwy then laughed and spun around in joy! She stopped and gasped when she saw Gepetto at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Eilonwy exclaimed in shock. Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa quickly went into hiding. Top Cat was a few feet behind Gepetto! He had his head hung down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Gepetto said angrily. Eilonwy bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?" Gepetto demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Eilonwy said. "Contact between the human world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Eilonwy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Gepetto scolded. "He would have died!" Eilonwy protested. "One less human to worry about!" Gepetto cried. "You don't even know him!" Eilonwy shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Gepetto shouted. That did it for Eilonwy, because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Daddy, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Eilonwy gasped and covered her mouth. Top Cat, Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa gasped as well. Gepetto looked stunned. "No!" Gepetto gasped. His shock then turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Eilonwy? He's a human! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" Eilonwy protested. "So help me, Eilonwy, I will get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Gepetto said, menacingly as he took out his staff. Gepetto's staff glowed. Top Cat, Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa gasped and ran for cover. Despite Eilonwy's pleas, Gepetto destroyed every artifact with his staff. He then set his sights on the statue of Taran. Gepetto pointed his staff at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Eilonwy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Eilonwy looked down and burst into tears with her head down. Gepetto's anger has turned into guilt because he had putten sadness on his own daughter for what he had destoryed what was precious to her. Top Cat walked to Eilowny and said, "Look, Eilonwy. I..." "Just go away!" Eilonwy sobbed. Top Cat, Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa walked out of her grotto while the princess was crying in sadness. Meanwhile, Jasper and Horace went into Eilonwy's cottage and went over to her. "Poor princess." Jasper said. "Poor, poor princess." Horace added. Eilonwy stopped crying and looked up to see the two men, helping her. "She has a very serious problem." Jasper said. "If only there was something we could do about it." Horace added. "But there is something." Jasper agreed. Eilonwy looked at them, very scared, saying, "Who are you?" Eilonwy asked, nervously. "Don't be scared." Jasper coaxed her. "We're here to represent someone who can help you." the tall one said. "Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Horace added. "Just imagine, you and your prince." Jasper said. "Together... forever." they said together. "I don't understand." Eilonwy protested. "Cruella DeVil has great powers." Jasper said, in a calm voice. "Yeah." Horace agreed. "The devil woman?" Eilonwy replied, hearing her name. "But that's... How can I... No! No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Eilonwy cried, turning her head around. "Suit yourself." Horace shrugged. "It was only a suggestion." Jasper added, as he kicked a piece of stone towards Eilonwy. She looked around and saw Taran's face of a statue. Because of her father's stubbornness and pride, the princess looked up at them. "Wait!" Eilonwy called after them. "Yes?" Jasper and Horace said in unison. Meanwhile, outside the cottage, Top Cat, Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were mourning over Eilonwy's treasures her father Gepetto destoyed. "Poor Eilonwy!" Timon cried his eyes out. "Poor little princess!" Pumbaa added, tears in his eyes. "Look, guys! I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident!" Top Cat protested. He, Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa looked and saw Eilonwy, running away from the cottage, following Jasper and Horace. Top Cat rushed towards Eilonwy and said, "Eilonwy, where are you going?" Top Cat asked in fear. "Eilonwy, what are you doing with this riffraff?" Top Cat demanded. "I'm going to see Cruella." Eilonwy replied, with a mad look on her face. Upon hearing her name, Top Cat gasped and run towards her. "Eilonwy, no! She's a demon! She's a monster!" Top Cat cried, grabbing her dress. "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that!" Eilonwy screamed, grabbing her dress away from him. Top Cat looked frightned as he was concerned about this. "But, but I..." Top Cat tried to explain, but his fear turned into bravery as he turned to the lion cub, meerkat, and warthog. "Come on!" he urged as he Young Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa followed him, going after Eilonwy. Category:Fan Fiction